Facebook Ep. 12: White Fishmas
'''White Fishmas '''is the 12 episode of Pocket God Facebook. It was released in Decemeber 2010 on the 2nd year anniversary of the game. New Features This episode added a new global challenge for Christmas, known as Father Fishmas, where you could purhcase the Father Fishmas idol in the store for a low price. In addition, the god power of Chilly Snow (also available in the store for a low price), which can freeze Pygmies, stab them with icicles, or freeze their tongues to the ice. In addition, the player has the ability to give Candy Canes to friends to restore 8 Devotion Points. whatsnewmistletoe.png|"What's new in this episode" screen salecontinues.png|"The Sale Continues" holidaysnotover.png|The message saying that the items will be on sale until January 10 God Power This new episode features a new power, a new God Power, the Chilly Snow. Activating the chilly snow power will cause dark clouds to appear, and light snowflakes will fall from the sky. Some are small and white, and others are slightly larger and bluish. If a pygmy stands under a white snowflake, he will look up in awe at it and then stick out his tongue to taste it. However, if he tries that on a blue snowflake, he will freeze. Should another pygmy approach the frozen pygmy, he will stick out his tongue and stick to the pygmy. When the pygmy tries to get loose, the force will propel him into the sea, and when you move the frozen pygmy around it will disintegrate it will blast icicle shards onto the surrounding Pygmies. Return of Old Items This episode saw the return of the Elf Dance and return of the Christmas Tree. Price Cuts There were also several price cuts on plenty of items, such as The Magic Pumpkin, the Chubby Turkey, The Saint Patrick's Fridge, The Glowfish Fishing Rod, The Irish and YPDA Dances, most of the Power Idols (excluding the All-Knowing and Bloodthirsty Idols) and ALL event idols have returned AND have a price cut (if you didn't recieve them from an event). "Father Fishmas" Global Challenge A new idol as been added to the Rival God Idol store, called Father Fishmas. You have to buy him to enter in the Father Fishmas Global Event. You have to place a male pygmy and a female pygmy underneath the Father Fishmas Idol (make sure it is turned on) and the male pygmy will kiss the female pygmy on the cheek underneath the mistletoe on top of the pole the idol is holding. Players around the world must make 1 million pairs of pygmies kiss each other. If they do all players will share 3 million Experience and 30 million Pocket Change. Candy Canes This episode added the ability to send a Candy Cane to a friend. If a a friend sends you one, it will appear at the top of the screen. When you click on it, a Candy Cane will spawn one on the island. A Pygmy will then eat it and you will gain eight Devotion Points. Furthermore, you get three Candy Canes just for participating in the Fishmas Global quest. "Achievements Incoming" Mini-Update Around January 31, 2012, a mini-update was added to the game that brought achievements. These achievements could be performed and unlocked. Achievementnew.png Trivia *On the image, you can barely see that a finger of the guy that is giving the medal to the pygmy is transparent, but in the first image that said: "Achievments Incoming", the finger is not transparent. Trivia *It is the first episode to bring back holiday items from previous episodes that had expired Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Episodes